Enzymes belonging to the ketoreductase (KRED) or carbonyl reductase class (EC1.1.1.184) are useful for the synthesis of optically active alcohols from the corresponding prostereoisomeric ketone substrate or from the corresponding racemic aldehyde substrate. KREDs typically convert a ketone or aldehyde to the corresponding alcohol product, but may also catalyze the reverse reaction, oxidation of an alcohol substrate to the corresponding ketone/aldehyde product. The reduction of ketones and aldehydes and the oxidation of alcohols by enzymes such as KRED requires a co-factor, most commonly reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NADH) or reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADPH), and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) or nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADP) for the oxidation reaction. NADH and NADPH serve as electron donors, while NAD and NADP serve as electron acceptors. It is frequently observed that ketoreductases and alcohol dehydrogenases accept either the phosphorylated or the non-phosphorylated co-factor (in its oxidized and reduced state).
KRED enzymes can be found in a wide range of bacteria and yeasts (for reviews, see Kraus and Waldman, 1995, Enzyme catalysis in organic synthesis, Vols. 1&2. VCH Weinheim; Faber, K., Biotransformation in organic chemistry, 4th Ed. Springer, Berlin Heidelberg N.Y. 2000; and Hummel and Kula, 1989, Eur. J. Biochem. 184:1-13). Several KRED gene and enzyme sequences have been reported, e.g., Candida magnoliae (Genbank Acc. No. JC7338; GI:11360538) Candida parapsilosis (Genbank Acc. No. BAA24528.1; GI:2815409), Sporobolomyces salmonicolor (Genbank Acc. No. AF160799; GI:6539734).
In order to circumvent many chemical synthetic procedures for the production of key compounds, ketoreductases are being increasingly employed for the enzymatic conversion of different keto and aldehyde substrates to chiral alcohol products. These applications can employ whole cells expressing the ketoreductase for biocatalytic ketone reductions, or use purified enzymes in those instances where presence of multiple ketoreductases in whole cells would adversely affect the stereopurity and yield of the desired product. For in vitro applications, a co-factor (NADH or NADPH) regenerating enzyme such as glucose dehydrogenase (GDH), formate dehydrogenase etc. is used in conjunction with the ketoreductase. Examples using ketoreductases to generate useful chemical compounds include asymmetric reduction of 4-chloroacetoacetate esters (Zhou, 1983, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 105:5925-5926; Santaniello, J. Chem. Res. (S) 1984:132-133; U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,670 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,685), reduction of dioxocarboxylic acids (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,339), reduction of tert-butyl (S) chloro-5-hydroxy-3-oxohexanoate (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,746 and WO 01/40450), reduction pyrrolotriazine-based compounds (e.g., US application No. 2006/0286646); reduction of substituted acetophenones (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,477); and reduction of ketothiolanes (WO 2005/054491).
It is desirable to identify other ketoreductase enzymes that can be used to carryout conversion of various keto and aldehyde substrates to its corresponding chiral alcohol products.